Holy Order
"Justice served!" The Holy Order is a Level 4 Melee Tower in Kingdom Rush. Its soldiers, the powerful Paladins, are the toughest troops available, with the highest armor in the game and regenerative abilities. Paladins can also gain the ability to deal an area-of-effect attack, Holy Strike, which deals physical damage to all enemies in its radius. It is one of two possible upgrades from the Knights Barracks. These soldiers of light are a beacon of hope in the darkness caused by Vez'nan's invasion. They will not stop until justice is served! They regenerate 25 HP per second when idle. Description Trains Paladin, an order of Holy Warriors. They are paragons of divine protection and heavenly defense. Paladins are the epitome of survival. Their physical armor can be upgraded to high, making enemy attacks against them nearly nil. Their skill, Healing Light, restores their health when damaged, and their Holy Strike is extremely effective when taking down groups of enemies, such as Skeletons. Compared to its counterpart, the Barbarian Mead Hall, the Holy Order's soldiers will last much longer on the battlefield, mainly thanks to their armor and their ability to heal themselves. However, as their attack is not as strong, they will require support when facing large amounts of enemies. They are also the only advanced tower with no way of attacking flying enemies, so make sure to account for those air waves. Abilities Healing Light "There shall be light!" Paladins can heal themselves every 10 seconds. Shield of Valor "No retreat, No surrender!" Enhances Paladins' protection, improving their armor to high. (+15% armor) Armor can be raised to 75% when combined with Better Armor upgrade. Holy Strike "By Holy fire be Purged!" Paladin attacks have a (10%) chance of becoming a Holy Strike, dealing (physical) area damage. (It deals True Damage only on Flash.) Range KR_Holy_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * Same as the Level 1 Militia Barracks Strategy * This is what a fully upgraded Paladin looks like, without any other outside influences (such as Upgrades) * Paladins have high health and highest Armor rating allied forces can achieve. Feel free to send them to tank against deadly enemies, such as Demon Lords or Dark Slayers. Although they are best at the end of the path to prevent any enemies from escaping, don't be afraid to have a few Paladins guarding the earlier portions to really disorganize the enemies. * Paladins are not recommended for smaller or faster enemies, such as Wulves. Only recruit them if you are expecting many strong enemies to come by. To use them to their fullest extent, make sure you buy level 2 or 3 Healing Light for the Paladins - the skill renders them almost unkillable to most enemies. Holy Strike and Shield of Valor can be left un-upgraded until you have gained sufficient money reserve. * The Holy Order is the sole advanced tower out of the eight in the game which is incapable of harming''' flying enemies'. Make sure to account for those air waves. * This skill can be very effective towards Slayers or Skeletons. Place Paladins near Graveyards to fully exploit the potential of the skill. * With Healing Light III and Shield of Valor, the Paladins can stall all enemies without an instant kill ability, including bosses, for an extended period of time. Feel free to send them to block any foe you want, once you have bought them those upgrades. * Even with Holy Strike, Paladins have a rather low damage output, and thus barely touch durable enemies such as Forest Trolls. Use powerful towers to compensate for this. * Don't place Holy Order next to Abomination. Abominations deal 250 True damage when exploded, which is more than enough to kill them because Holy Order have less than 250 HP. * Place Gerald near holy order for better armor. Holy Orders within AoE will be affected with better armor, better damage. With fully upgraded barracks in the Upgrade Tree and use Holy Order as your soldier fully upgraded, Gerald will give them better armor, which can make Holy Order go up to 90% armor. This is the best way to keep your Holy Order barely to die. Related Upgrades * '''Toughness Training' (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with more health. (+10% health) * Better Armor (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with improved armor. (+10% armor) * Improved Deployment (2 Stars): Improves rally point range (by 20%) and reduces soldier training time. (Respawn time is reduced by 3 seconds) * Endurance Training (2 Stars): Barracks train soldiers with even more health. (+20% health of the main one) * Spiked Armor (3 Stars): When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (~12.5% reflection of damage) Related Achievements MEDIC! Have your Paladins heal a total of 7000 life. HOLY CHORUS Have your Paladins perform 100 Holy Strikes. Quotes * Justice served! * Let there be light! ''(Healing Light) * ''No mercy! ''(Shield of Valor) * ''Feel my wrath! ''(Holy Strike) Trivia *'"Feel my wrath"' - A quote made by both the Priest units and the Shade units in Warcraft III *'"Let there be light!"' - As written in the first book of Genesis, where God created the Earth and filled the darkness of the void with light. *'"No mercy!" '- Is a quote of Leonidas from the film 300. He screams it when they go to face the enemy. *All Paladins have the title 'Sir'. This is to symbolize their rank and power: ** Sir Alvus ** Sir Armstrong ** Sir Betz ** Sir Caspian - Possibly a reference to Prince Caspian from ''The Chronicles of Narnia. ** Sir Charlemagne ** Sir Chrisden ** Sir Dante ** Sir Gabini ** Sir Gaw Ain - The separated name of Gawain, a knight of the round table. ** Sir Guybrosh ** Sir Litto ** Sir Magnus ** Sir Nicholas ** Sir Olivier ** Sir Roland ** Sir Royster ** Sir Sande - Gonzalo Sande is one of the co-founders of Ironhide Games. ** Sir Ulric ** Sir Vincent ** Sir Wallace Gallery Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units